


【狼队】情趣游戏，pwp

by Palin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Buffyverse Down and Dirty Femslash PWP Ficathon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 狼队向，一次性爱情趣游戏





	【狼队】情趣游戏，pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 成人向
> 
> 狼队小甜饼点梗，肉馅的小甜饼可以吃吗？我只会做肉馅的😂😂😂
> 
> 是老夫老夫的狼队  
> 警告:道.具play，束.缚play，dirty play，咬，无射精高潮，艹哭预警

直到那副手铐铐住他之前，Scott都还在笑。

一个月前，Logan软磨硬泡地终于让Scot同意来一场特殊的性爱游戏，但想要让X战警的两位核心成员凑出一个没有打扰的时间来，依旧花了很长一段时间。

Scott从未想过Logan会这么重视这场“游戏”，直到他在卧室里面找到一本写满了计划的笔记本，他如同看到什么笑话大全般翻这本笔记本哈哈大笑，等到Logan拆开那箱邮购的性爱道具箱，从里面翻出一堆粉红色的，柔软的，塞满了毛茸茸的束缚道具时，他几乎连眼泪都要笑冒出来了。

这本该是一段充满情趣的，热烈的性爱游戏，但在Logan的“计划”与那颜色粉嫩的道具中像是一个滑稽极了的成人笑话，莫名其妙地戳中了Scott的笑点。

Logan企图用一个凶恶的表情让自己的爱人闭嘴，却只换了对方一个更大的喷笑声。

当Scott发誓会配合，下一秒却继续喷笑出声时，Logan都快被他弄得无奈了，他快速地抓着Scott的手并在身后，然后用那个被Scott嘲笑了许久的手铐拷住了他的双手。

“我不会轻易‘进来’的——除非你求我操你。”

Logan掐着Scott的下巴将对方的脸抬起，然后对着他的“囚犯”宣布了这场游戏的规则，而Scott跪坐在床上，双手被那个可笑的手铐反锁在后背，隔着那副深红色的眼镜，却恍如居高临下地对着这位“劫匪”发出一声嗤笑，

“那你试试。”

Logan凶狠地将人掀倒在床上。

Scott觉得自己能应付得来这个，尤其是在看到那双毛茸茸的粉色手铐之后，他觉得自己绝对能应付得了——如果被笑死不算的话。

然而一直到Logan半强迫地将他按倒在床上企图摘掉他眼镜为止。

“Logan，这太危险了!将眼镜还给我!”

他厌烦Logan这种行为，以自愈力出名的wolverine确实不会因为一次两次的镭射攻击而出问题，但这位不代表Scott愿意接受这种因为完全没必要的原因而伤到其他人的可能，如果不是他现在被束缚着，他都想要给Logan一拳了。

Logan妥协了。

他在Scott严肃的表情中将那双眼镜给对方戴了回去。

“sorry。”

他认认真真地向Scott道歉。

如果时间再早上那么几年，Logan根本不会为此而道歉，甚至完全不理会Scott的拒绝，这位活了百来岁的老兵某种程度而言确实是个挺糟糕的混蛋，但在和Scott相处这么多年之后，即便他的外貌依旧如昔，心态却在这种趋于稳定的关系而变得温和，且开始学会理解与体贴。

正如Scott给予了他一个足够默契且宽容的边限，Logan也知道Scott的底线。

他知道Scott对“失去控制”的恐惧，更早以前，Logan会更热衷于身形力践地让Scott了解到——他不会伤害到他，即使失控Logan也能兜得住，但如今，Scott的感觉比这些都更重要。

“……?”

Scott难得露出一个被弄混了的表情，他习惯了Logan的肆意妄为，却难得听到对方一句道歉，并且是因为这种事情——他几乎都要以为Logan换了个人了。

然而下一刻他就被Logan掀倒在床上。

对Logan而言，他已经道过歉了，所以他们原本应该开始的时候便理所当然地可以继续。

 

“唔……哈……”

他被架高了腿，Logan压在他身上，蓄势待发的性器抵在他的臀缝上浅浅地撞着，却还在硬撑着没有彻底进入到他的身体里面。

Scott的眼镜歪歪扭扭地挂在脸上，他的双手被那个可笑的粉色手铐束缚在背后 ，感觉自己全身上下都要冒出热气了。

Logan太过于熟悉他的身体了。

这位明明由艾尔曼金属填充骨头而成的家伙，偏偏有着一根灵活到足以让Scott尖叫出声的舌头。

他刚刚才将Scott的性器从嘴里吐了出来，满不在意地擦掉嘴角的白色浊液，然后贴上去，给了Scott一个精液味的吻。

“你看过我写的计划对吧？”

“就像写的那样。”

“我会将你操得合不拢腿，直到你哭出来。”

“然后我会射进你身体里面，一次又一次，而你，会被操到哭着求我放过你。”

“但是我不会停下。”

“你会被操到连哭都哭不出来，一直被我操得昏过去，被操醒，再被操晕，直到将你肚子里灌不下精液为止。”

“到时候你会被我操到怀孕吗?”

Logan的声音里浸满了情欲的色彩，他湿热的鼻息喷得Scott耳朵泛起一层深红，但这些详细而过火的下流话却继续在对方耳膜震动着，Logan用犬齿细细地磨着Scott的耳骨，然后挺着耻骨在那“入口”之前顶弄，直至将人逼入困境。

“所以，求我操你吧，Scott。”

他在Scott耳边发出了邀请，一如塞壬的引诱。

“操我……求你。”

Scott侧头躲避着Logan投注过来的视线，整张脸都染遍了绯红的色彩。

Logan得到了满意的答案。于是他低下了头，双眼牢牢地注视着Scott，弓着腰，姿势如同瞄准着猎物的蓄势待发的野兽。

Scott为此而感到目眩神迷。

他下意识地想要抬起手拥抱Logan，双手却被那副手铐束缚在背后，Scott抬着头想要给Logan一个吻，于是他便换回一个更为激烈而热切的吻。

他背负着双手，躺在床上，双腿却高抬着夹住了Logan的腰，粗大的肉刃缓慢而坚定地进入到那个已经为他准备好的穴道。

Scott如同一个漂亮的，外壳坚硬的，恍若刀枪不入的蚌，他人若是想要触碰吞咽少不得会磕断满口的牙齿，但此刻他却温顺地任由那名为Logan的猎刃握入到手心，由着那强硬又温柔的进攻，然后他一点点一点点地被撑开，身体颤抖着，最终露出了那片柔软鲜美的蚌肉。

Logan实现了他所说的每一句，直至让Scott的嗓音染上了哭腔。

“不……已经不行了……呜……Logan……”

白色的体液充当着润滑剂的效果，过载的快感几乎要把他逼疯了，Logan却只是用拇指抚摸过Scott因为缺水而变得干涩的唇，然后他的手指穿过半开的嘴唇深入到Scott的口中。

Scott想要让Logan停下，然而那卡在他身体里面的性器依旧在抽动着，滑腻的精液在他体内随着Logan的动作发出黏稠而色情的水渍声。Scott被操得连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能因为快感而微微呜咽着任由Logan的手指在他嘴里肆意地搅弄。

“不要了，Logan……唔——”

他拒绝的话却因为对方突然在那个点上猛击的动作而转变为一段长长的呻吟，Logan太过熟悉他的身体了，Scott感觉自己就像被操纵住的提线人偶，Logan则是操控他提线师，对于吊着他的每根线都了如指掌。

于是他喘着气，颤抖着身体，连呼吸的起伏都能被蚀骨的快感侵略。

“要我停下吗？”

Logan说，那只之前在Scott身上留下大片大片指印的手转而抚摸上Scott高昂着的性器，他上下撸动着为Scott服务着，却在对方即将抵达高潮的那一秒堵住了可以射出的小孔，然后停了下来，于是这几乎在同时问出来的话便成了另一种极其恶劣的挑逗。

Scott连骂他的力气都没了，他鼻息中发出了一声低低的呜咽，在Logan惩罚般的挺入中，他抵达了高潮。

一场漫长的，愉快到令人恐惧的无射精高潮。

而后，Logan松开了束缚着Scott的手，却再一次在灌满了精液的后穴中射了出来。

他从Scott身体中抽出来，那灌满的精液因为失去堵塞的填充物，下一秒便争先恐后地从Scott身体里面流了出来，那些白色的浑浊液体几乎把他身下的床垫都弄湿了。

Scott已经射不出东西了，他被Logan翻来覆去折腾得太过多次，当Logan放手的时候他的性器颤抖着，悲催地流着液体，他甚至觉得自己的腿颤抖着，几乎要被Logan操到无法合拢了。

而Logan低着头埋进Scott腿间，这个精力旺盛到可怕的男人张开嘴，将Scott的性器含进嘴里，然后再次给对方来了场充满安抚性质的口交，直至Scott颤抖着，在他嘴里射出。

Logan解开铐住Scott双手的手铐，毛绒绒的手铐在他双手留下两个红色的印，但庆幸没有造成别的磨破，他将Scott抱去清洗后然后帮他做了个全身按摩。

Scott趴在他身上，无力地给了他一拳，然后说，

“我再也不想和你做了。”

 

 

End


End file.
